Dear Haters
by HummingMe
Summary: SORRY, but this is not a fic. It's just like a rant, or opinion saying :) It's about yaoi/yuri/homosexual haters. This is not really about hating them. I just don't know where to post this. Rated M because of language, I guess?
1. Chapter 1

I've recently read topics about "Anti-yaoi". (it's very entertaining). So, I'll post my own opinions as well. C:

First, I AM A HARDCORE YAOI FAN 3 I support homosexuals, not really in a hardcore way, but yeah. But I WILL try not to be biased. 3

Second, I don't really care if you hate yaoi or homosexuals, or yuri or anything of the sort. But I will answer some of your questions. (by my own opinion, if there's anything I generalize, uhm, I'm sorry xD)

-.-.-

Homo-hater question#1: "Why do they do it? Why do they ship two guys/girls together? WHYYYY?!" –while they are ripping their brains out. XD-

LE ANSWER: Because we want to. As simple as that. C: Whether you think it's wrong, disgusting, etc etc. there are still some people who likes it. Look at these examples: (not my personal questions)

Why do people eat curry?

Why do people eat meat? (for vegetarians)

Why do people eat veggies? (for non veggy eater xD)

Why do people watch anime?

Why do people like tentacle porn?

Why is there even porn?!

Why are there haters?

Why do people love cats? (for a cat hater)

Why do people love dogs? (for a dog hater)

Why do some people eat frogs?

Who do people watch/do anal sex?

Why do people sleep with their relatives? (incest)

Why do people do stuff I hate? It's annoying.

Why are there stupid people?

The answer to that is as simple as: Because there are people who wants/likes/loves doing those things or being those kind of people. Why do you rant? Because you fucking want to. TADA~! Magic~

Homo hater question#2: "Why do you ship even if it's non-canon? (or cannon? How do you spell it? xD)

LE ANSWER: It can be answered by the answer above, ^. But to be more specific, nahhh. The answer is still, because we want to.

Homo-hater question#3: "Aren't you disgusted by it?"

LE ANSWER: Of course not! If you ask "Why not…?" Well, because, we aren't. Personally, I THINK incest is disgusting as some people think yaoi is. But what do I do? NOTHING! Yes, it's scarring me, it gives me goosebumps, it's this that and everything. I, too, wonder why people aren't disgusted by it. BUT, the real answer is, its' just because SOME PEOPLE LIKE IT. There. We are back to answer number one~ -sings-

Homo-hater question#4: "Who created yaoi/yuri/homos? WHOOOOO?! I will kill that Damned bitch or bastard!"

LE ANSWER: God C: Okayyy… He may or may not really "created" yaoi or yuri or homosexuals, but He created people right? But if you literally asking me, who created it, like really, who, I don't know. C: But I'm guessing it's the inner desire of some people~ 3

Homo-hater question#5: "I'm not homophobic, I'm not a homo hater, and I'm just annoyed by it. Why are some fangirls/boys annoying? Why do you have to SPAM?! LIKE DAFUQ IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

LE ANSWER: BECAUSE WE WANT TO. But… I respect your question. We know spamming is wrong, and we humbly apologize. I will not justify this by saying "others spam too, although in a different sense…" (well, I just actually did justified it xD but whatevss…). OKAY the point is, spamming is just annoying in general, and we are sorry. BUT, don't just hate us for spamming things you don't like, hate us for simply, well, spamming. Because if you hate us for spamming what we like that you hate, then that sir/ma'am, is kind of rude and well, not right. C:

Homo-hater question#7: "Why do you like it?!"

LE ANSWER: To be honest, whatever reasons any yaoi/yuri/homosexual supporter gives, it won't be understood by a hater. But if you really want to know, we could write a hell of a damn long list. But to be short, the same answer lies in:

Why do you like the Avengers?

Why do you like tea more than coffee?

Why do watch cartoons more than anime?

Why do you like shoes?

Why do you adore potatoes?

Why do you like to watch action movies?

Why do you like Twilight?

No matter how weird it is, no matter what it is, whatever the answer is, that's just it. I don't get it either, but whatever and however they answered it, no matter how you disagree with it, it's their answer. Fuck, I don't get what I'm saying xD Uhm, let's just say, we like some things, different things, because of different reasons. No matter how much we find it wrong, disgusting, etc etc, if they like it like that, then we don't care if they kill themselves in their own little paradise of the things they like.

Homo-hater question#8: "Don't you find it wrong?"

LE ANSWER: DEPENDS 3 There, for you home-haters out there, an answer sort of biased to you! HOORAY. But really, it depends on the person. I don't think loving the same gendered person is wrong. WE WILL GET BACK TO THIS LATURRR. (on the second page if you will read it.) But my answer is, it depends. It depends on a lot of things. I'm saying it is wrong, in a sense.

-.-.-.-

So, I can't think of any more questions, but some of them are really from haters (mostly yaoi haters). Some of this actually kind of applies to different types of haters, not just homo-haters.

Go to the next page to read a debate between myself acting as a Homo-hater and a Homo-supporter. 3 But I'll name them as: "Yaoi-hater (YH) and Yaoi-supporter (YS)".

P.s. Please comment (review for that matter xD) any of your opinions! 3 Whether negative or positive, I will read them. Although I may not be able to reply back, but I will respect your opinions! (I am trying to be funny, don't know if I'm succeeding, but anything I write here are sincere. But you get it if it's a joke, right? ) Anyways, thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

"**THE DEBATE OF A YAOI (Homosexual, in general) HATER AND A YAOI SUPPORTER!"**

(note, maybe biased xD)

YH: Ignore yaoi pairings! They are really annoying and disgusting! EWWWW

YS: They are not disgusting. FOR US supporters anyways. Well, do you prefer animal porn than homosexual porn then? That's nice. Realllyyyy nice. I have nothing against it~ It's your thing.

YH: It's wrong! THE BIBLE TOLD SO. "Man is made for a woman so they can reproduce." (not exactly the words form the Bible, but you get it XD)

YS: Yes. You've got a point there. BUTTTTT… are homosexuals the only ones who have sex FOR PLEASURE? Yeah, they can't have babies, so basically they are having sex only for the sake of pleasure, but aren't heteros doing it too? I AM not justifying it, but hey, don't hate so much. Didn't the Bible also said to "share love"? Yeah, heteros as more justifiable in having sex than homos are. Do you get my pointtt?

YH: Yes. It is a sin for homosexuals to have sex.

YS: Yes, I think so. But is it also a sin for heteros to have sex for the sake of pleasure? And not reproduction? If you answer no… then, fuck you. C: (Don't even get me started on premarital sex xD)

YH: YAOI RUINS THE ANIME. I still love the anime even though I hate your pairings, it's just creepy.

YS: Well, I'm sorry. It doesn't for me. WHATTA ARE YA GONNA DO ABOUT IT.

YH: I will… rant about it more! Until you little yaoi-sluts burn your heads with anger!

YS: Okay. And when we are dead, are you happy about it? You are one funny fellow. Like killing us like that is more righteous than us liking yaoi? Nice one.

YH: Ass fucking is disgusting.

YS: I think so too. (some don't though, so just ignore this part if you don't xD) I'm a girl and can't even imagine getting fucked in the ass, what more in a boy?

YH: Then why do you still watch/read/enjoy yaoi sex?

YS: Do you watch anal porn? Yes? I thought so. No? Well, I'm just watching it. (not very reasonable XD)

YH: the authors/creators didn't create them as gay! (ex., naruto and sasuke)

YS: Sooo…?

YH: Why do you ship them then?

YS: It's because I'm a little pervert. I'm sorry if it's disturbing you. But we all know we have some sort of fetish or kink in some way.

YH: it bothers the authors.

YS: How do you know? But even so, I'm sorry.

YH: can't you people keep it to your damned self?

YS: No.

YH: you have to spam it? Huh?

YS: No,

YH: NOW YOU FUCKING BEHAVE CAUSE WE HATE IT. YOU ARE SHOVING IT IN OUR THROATS AND FACE.

YS: I'm sorry if you think like that. I thought we are shoving it in the face of our fellow yaoi-lovers. Maybe you are just on the wrong side of the internet. Yep.

YH: we can't enjoy our non-homo pairings because of your stupid, immature, spamming of your love for this crap!

YS: Sorry for spamming. But I am not sorry for loving what I love. Anyways, can't you fucking keep your hater rant to yourself as well?

YH: NO!

YS: and why not?

YH: ….. BECAUSE YOU ARE FUCKING STUPID. YOU LITTLE DISGUSTING BEINGS.

YS: OH MY GLOB! The end is ending because we are loving! We are spreading love for something others hate! OH MY THAT IS SO WRONG AND THREATENING. What has the world come to? Better love drugs than love homosexuals, now, don't we? It'll make the earth a better place. It will be the end of an apocalypse if we just stop loving and start hating homos!

YH: I'm not saying that…

YS: Just tell me how the world will come to an end with us sharing our love for homos?

YH: It's disgraceful.

YS: Is that a fact or an opinion?

YH: …

YS: If it is a fact, I'm so sorry. Let me tell you a little story, I talked about my friends regarding homosexuality. I asked which was better: A gay married couple adopting or a heterosexual couple aborting child. They couldn't answer.

It's not because of whether they are gay or not, it's because of what they are doing. I think that the world is not ending because of Twilight. Although I am kind of a hater of it. (SORRY! Twilight fans~ )

Why is homosexual issues more "wrong" than war issues? Haven't seen a post where they say, "The world might end, because there is going to be a war soon!" OR, am I just in the wrong part of the internet?

YH: you are in the wrong part of the internet. We may be saying the world will end if homosexuality ends sarcastically.

YS: But some still mean it… Tell me, why is YURI less offensive (admit it, some of you accept yuri more than yaoi, if you are a yaoi-hater) than YAOI?

YH: … because it is less "spammed". (Well, some will say, YAOI and YURI is just the same, it is not less offensive, it's both disgusting etc etc)

YS: CRAP. To be honest, some of you yaoi haters, homosexual haters, and your reasons are crap. Except for some certain things I agreed on above. I'll accept that you find it disgusting, eww, yuck, disgraceful, non-ethical, etc etc. Because it's your own fucking opinion. But it becomes shit when you actually force those reasons and make it so, uhm, what's the word. I can't remember xD but it's like you're putting it this way: "I don't like it because it's not my type, therefore it cannot be accepted. EVER."

Your biggest defense is the Bible.

YH: That's the biggest thing there is. Yaoi is an abomination of the society.

YS: Yes, I'm sorry for being so unethical IF the reality is that the Bible or God didn't approve of homosexuality. But I'll admit that there are homos who are pedophiles, rapist, thieves, and murderers. But there are also heteros. Your "sins" depends on your actions, not your sexual preference. But if you REALLY consider sexuality a sin, then I am sorry. I can only apologize.

YH: You should all die. Yaoi is sick.

YS: PFT. If you're going to say that, don't ever bring the Bible as your defense. Okay? C: Because well, I think you're not so stupid to know why. Why do hate yaoi so much again?

YH: BECAUSE I DO. WHATTA YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT?

YS: I will rant about it as well, because I'm an immature, annoying yaoi fangirl. :3 Or simply, an annoying fan. But I will be more logical than you will ever be.

YH: Why can someone think YAOI as a pleasurable/likable entertainment? What did you see in that?

YS: Whatever I say, it will just be disgusting to you.

YH: YOU GOT THAT RIGHT.

YS: so, why should I even tell?

YH: Why do some people watch tentacle porn? You wanna ask that too, right? (example only)

YS: Yes,

YH: but you'll just find that disgusting as well, right?

YS: Yes.

YH: See. We are on the kind same of boat. So, why don't you tell me? You know how we feel.

YS: THAT"S THE POINT. We are all the same. I hate you for being a hater; you hate me for being a yaoi lover. I rant about you ranting about me. We are all the same. Why can't we just leave each other alone?

YH: Because we hate each other.

YS: WHY DO WE SPEND SO MUCH TIME EXPRESSING HOW MUCH WE HATE EACH OTHER?

YH: BECAUSE WE ARE STUPID.

YS: RIGHT. SO WHAT DID WE LEARN?

YH: To hate yaoi!

YS: BAKA! (STUPID!) Just let me make this clear. IT'S ALRIGHT TO HATE IT. IT'S ALRIGHT TO LOVE IT. IT'S ALRIGHT TO EXPRESS YOUR FEELINGS. IT'S ALRIGHT TO SAY IT'S HOT, TO SAY IT'S DISGUSTING. But it's not alright to FORCE PEOPLE TO LIKE/HATE WHAT YOU LIKE/HATE.

YH: Right. But why do you ship pairings who hate each other?

YS: Ah, there are romance novels with a love/hate relationship, incest, everything you say you hate when it's done in yaoi. EVERYTHING JUST SEEMS SO BETTER IF IT'S NOT HOMOSEXUAL, IS IT?

Honestly, your only reason is you hate it, right? If you hate something, you can always tell something bad about it. Whether you hate it because it's not canon, the characters aren't gay, fangirls are spamming. If you love it, would you mind? NO.

YH: I'm sorry as well then. I just don't find it cool.

YS: That's fine with me. You just know what I don't get about you yaoi haters?

YH: What?

YS: Why is it really a big fucking issue? Because it disturbs you?

YH: Yes, and usually, even if we say it nicely, you won't stop.

YS: Us supporters are different.

YH: so are we.

YS: But we cannot stop something we like. If somebody told you to stop eating chocolate, would you stop?

YH: But there's a limit.

YS: … (Yaoi hater got a point there :3 )

Well, sorry. But no need to be rude.

YH: We are not the only one who's rude.

YS: Got a point.

-.-.-.-

Lol. I think I didn't make any sense. xD And I REALLY REALLY TRIED SO HARD not to be biased, but it's just so hard to justify hating yaoi. Well, I sort of did in a way, they did make their point. I guess.

I got some of the statements on the YH parts from real yaoi haters.

Some of the YS parts are my opinion. Though, I'm trying really hard to be in general, or at least, point out different opinions. I don't even know why I'm writing these xD But for the sake of yaoi supporters and haters, I guess.

You judge who wins

SUMMARY:

YH: EW. (your opinion is just plain rude)  
YS: HATE YOU FOR THAT (kind of rude too, because it is just their opinion)

-Both parties are just crossing the line. I AM NOT MAKING ANY SENSE.I THINK I'M DRUNK XD-

OKAY. Thanks for reading, I guess. I don't know where to post this, so sorry for finding a random rant here :3 (I know I said I won't hate on haters, but if I did, I'm sorry ;_; )


End file.
